


Anything for Love

by jamesilver



Series: Kylux Trashy Tropes [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Assassination, But they do have sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Married Couple, Power Couple, Smut, but like it happens, but like we don't see it, but not really, it's just not explicit, its not that explicit, lol spoiler alert, they kill snoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: "The Supreme Leader thinks that this marriage is vital to the continued survival of the First Order," Ren began. "I am not sure if I agree with him but...as he is the Supreme Leader, I will follow his orders. I expect you have already gone through the same thought process," Kylo said."So we're agreed, then?" Hux responded. "This is a marriage of political power and it stops the second no one can see it.""I knew that this was going to happen. The Supreme Leader had already informed me that I was to take part in an arranged marriage. He gave me a list of eligible possibilities to signify the unity of the First Order. I was confused when he announced that it would be you.""Oh? I was last on your list?" Hux smiled."No." Kylo met Hux's eyes, taking a step forward. "I was surprised because you were the first."____Or, Kylo and Hux in an arrangedmarriage!AU but Kylo actually has feelings





	Anything for Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tenth and final installment in "Kylux Trashy Tropes". If you like this take some time to read the other trashy aus. Thank you! I love all my subscribers so much!! 
> 
> Also tlj didn’t happen do not speak of it here please thank you

When the words left the Supreme Leader’s mouth, Hux just about shouted a knee-jerk reaction of, “What? Ha! Him?!  _ What _ ?!”    
  
But luckily, he refrained, instead freezing himself to the spot, trying not to react at all. Kylo wasn’t so bothered, apparently. Even from underneath his mask, it was clear the knight was trying to grasp for a way out of this.    
  
Then, he turned to Hux. “Leave us.”    
  
For a moment, Hux didn’t move. If there was a conversation to be had about this, Hux deserved to be a part of it. But, then again, he would be pressing his luck.    
  
He gave Kylo a scathing look and in return, a sentence was spoken into his mind. “I'll let you know if there's anything important."    
  
Still unnerved that Kylo would do that, Hux decided he hadn't much of a choice in the matter so he turned and left Kylo and the Supreme Leader alone.    
  
The moment that Hux entered the hallway, he tried to not immediately break down. He couldn't believe if he had heard the Supreme Leader correctly. He wanted Hux to  _ marry Kylo Ren _ . Of course, Hux knew it would be treason to even think this but what the hell? Was the Supreme Leader out of his mind?    
  
He couldn't marry Kylo Ren--he just couldn't. That brute would never be--   
  
Hux began walking down the hallways as quickly as he could. Technically, he should be heading back to the bridge but none of his officers would now that he wasn't still in a meeting with Snoke. He needed to get back to his quarters before he fully broke down in front of his entire crew.    
  
The door closed behind him in his quarters and Hux tried not to scream. How did he end up in this situation? He had never even seen Kylo Ren's face and now he was just supposed to marry the man? What if he wasn't even human? They had known each other for less than a month. All Hux knew about Kylo Ren is that he wore that stupid mask, thought he was the next Darth Vader, and threw temper tantrums like a child.    
  
There was no way Hux was marrying that.    
  
He crashed down on the floor, sitting with his back up against the wall. It was kind of looking like he didn't have a choice. Saying no to the Supreme Leader would be treason.    
  
It wasn't like it would be a real marriage, anyway. They were just doing it to-- as Snoke said--unite the First Order. Hux couldn't fully understand the reasoning behind it, but apparently, there were a lot of people in the First Order who would only respect the authority of the Knights or the military, not both. And so Snoke's great plan was to use Kylo and Hux as a metaphor for each side.    
  
The mere idea made Hux want to hurl.    
  
Actually, the more he thought about it, the more he realized he actually was about to throw up. Breathing deep, Hux tried to suppress it. He wasn't going to be that pathetic about this entire situation. He would just have to deal with it. Do what he had to do.    
  
The door to his quarters opened without even alerting him. Hux jumped up, smoothing the front of his uniform as he saw Kylo Ren approach.    
  
Kylo seeing him on the floor trying not to vomit was not the best thing to happen to Hux today, but also not the worst.    
  
"General," was Kylo's greeting. He then fell silent, as if he hadn't clearly initiated the conversation by entering Hux's quarters.    
  
Hux gave him equal in return. "Ren."    
  
Silence stretched between them and Hux was perfectly comfortable to let it go on until Kylo couldn't stand it anymore. It was a power move that Hux had perfected over the years.    
  
Sure enough, even Kylo Ren was not immune.    
  
"Wouldn't you like to know what the Supreme Leader asked me to stay behind about?"    
  
Hux crossed his arms. He wasn't going to fall for that. "Do you think it's something that concerns me?"    
  
"I think that if we're to be married everything that concerns me concerns you."    
  
That threw Hux off balance. Apparently, Ren was taking this seriously. "Then what did he say?"    
  
Kylo took a moment to respond and it made Hux wish so much that he would take that damned helmet off.    
  
"He had sensed some worry in me when the announcement was made. I was...confused. We aren't supposed to have attachments. Attachments can...bring us towards the light."    
  
Hux repressed the urge to roll his eyes. Stupid Force bullshit. The hesitations in Kylo's voice were what he fixated on, wanting to dissect them for what they truly meant. It would be so much easier without that  _ damned mask _ .    
  
To Hux's surprise, Kylo's hands reached up and the next thing Hux knew, he heard the sounds of small airlocks being released and then Kylo Ren was taking his helmet off of his head. For the first time.    
  
He was surprised to see Kylo Ren's face. For multiple reasons. First, he was completely human. Second, he was...young. Probably round Hux's age, but definitely younger. And third, there was such a vulnerability in his face, his eyes especially. They looked deeply troubled, black pits of pain.    
  
Hux wondered why he did that.    
  
Kylo shrugged, setting the metal helmet down on Hux's side table. "You wanted it off. I figured you have earned as much."    
  
In response, Hux just narrowed his eyes at Kylo to indicate that this hadn't spontaneously established trust between them.    
  
"The Supreme Leader thinks that this marriage is vital to the continued survival of the First Order," Ren began. "I am not sure if I agree with him but...as he is the Supreme Leader, I will follow his orders. I expect you have already gone through the same thought process."    
  
"So we're agreed, then? This is a marriage of political power and it stops the second no one can see it."    
  
Hux watched, undeniably intrigued, as there was a falling in Kylo's face. In the blink of an eye, he seemed to remember that he wasn't wearing a mask and it was gone. But Hux had caught it.    
  
Interesting. He was going to have to use that in the future.    
  
Kylo fidgeted with the hem of his glove. "Hux, there's something more."    
  
Hux simply raised an eyebrow, indicating for Kylo to go on.    
  
"You're probably wondering...why you? There are other people that could be part of this arranged marriage. Why you, specifically?"    
  
Again, Hux let the silence stretch on until Kylo was compelled to just keep speaking.    
  
"I knew that this was going to happen. The Supreme Leader had already informed me that I was to take part in an arranged marriage. He gave me a list of eligible possibilities to signify the unity of the First Order. I was confused when he announced that it would be you."    
  
"Oh? I was last on your list?" Hux smiled.    
  
"No." Kylo met Hux's eyes, taking a step forward. "I was surprised because you were the first."    
  
"Hence the worry of attachments?" Hux tried to deny that he was shocked by the information, playing it off. He completely ignored the small explosion of emotion that he felt inside of him. It was irrelevant.    
  
"I thought you would be more interested in that information."    
  
Hux dropped his arms. "As far as I'm concerned, it means our marriage isn't going to be an equal one. Your having feelings for me significantly complicates the matter of an arranged marriage. Are you saying that you don't agree to my 'this-relationship-is-dead-once-behind-closed-doors' deal?"    
  
Kylo blinked, almost taking a step back. He hadn't been expecting that response. He glanced down at the floor and Hux felt his triumph physically. "I will agree to whatever you want," Kylo said quietly.    
  
"Good. Then I do believe that is all we must discuss." He gestured toward the door. "If you would please, I have work to do."    
  
Still thrown off by the exchange, Kylo simply gave a stuttering nod, returned his helmet to his head, and left.    
  
Hux took a deep breath. He wasn't kidding when he said that Kylo having feelings for him would significantly complicate things. No longer was this just a political "for show" type relationship. Kylo wanted it to be real. And Hux probably couldn't hold out forever. Not against his strength.    
  
He was going to have to find a way to make this work to his advantage.    
  
__________   
  
_ Two Weeks Later _   
  
The days leading up to the wedding were more stressful than Hux was used to, which was saying something. He didn't understand why they couldn't do a simple military wedding that was just broadcasted through the galaxy. No. Instead, the Supreme Leader had set up a gathering fit for the damn firing of Starkiller--his precious unborn baby--and insisted on bringing in other officials from the First Order to both witness and guard the ceremony.    
  
Hux just couldn't wait for it be over.    
  
Of course, that would mean that he would be married to Kylo Ren. But Hux may have just found a way to be okay with that.    
  
They didn't speak in the days preceding the ceremony. Every time Kylo tried to, Hux would regard him in the same dismissive manner that he had on the day their engagement had been announced to him. Although, he did throw in a few twists each time, just to keep Ren wondering.    
  
And now the day of the wedding had arrived.    
  
Hux was finishing up the final buttons on his ceremonial uniform when his door opened. Looking around the corner, he saw that it was his husband-to-be. As he walked out into the open space of the room, Kylo removed his helmet.    
  
"How is the ceremony going to work with that thing?" Hux asked, gesturing towards the helmet. "You hardly take it off in person around others, much less allow yourself to be filmed without it."    
  
"I will be wearing the mask. We won't kiss." Kylo glanced down to the floor, still fiddling with the hem of that glove. "But...you should know...it is expected that we...consummate the marriage." He quickly looked back up at Hux, panic on his face. "If you don't want to, I'll lie to Supreme Leader. I want you to know that."    
  
For a moment, Hux didn't know how to respond. That was treason. Kylo liked him enough that he would be willing to commit treason for something as simple as not violating Hux's consent? Interesting, considering he would have the legal right to, as well as commands from Supreme Leader.    
  
This was just all working in his favor more than he had ever expected.    
  
"Wouldn't Snoke be able to know that you were lying?"    
  
Kylo shook his head. "I would hide it from him."    
  
"But he could look in your mind."    
  
Kylo took a few steps closer to Hux. "I am stronger than him," Kylo said, voice low.    
  
It was just what Hux had been waiting to hear.    
  
__________   
  
The second they were off the stage, the cameras shut off. Hux and Kylo were alone. Married and alone.    
  
Married, alone, and headed back to their on-planet, joint quarters where they were expected to consummate their marriage.    
  
The door closed behind them and Kylo removed his helmet. The room was sparsely decorated with a front area for receiving guests containing a sofa and a low table. The bedroom was behind the doors on the far wall.    
  
Kylo set his helmet on the table. "I'll sleep on the couch," was all he said.    
  
Hux looked at Kylo, lying himself down on the sofa, and bit his lip. For just a moment, he hesitated. Then, he put his head down, a blush rising on his cheeks as he hurried to the bedroom.    
  
He waited a good two hours before creeping out of bed and slowly opening the door. Glancing into the room, he saw Kylo moving on the couch in a way that indicated that he was still awake.    
  
Perfect.    
  
"Hux, I can hear you." Kylo's deep voice shocked Hux in the silence of the room.    
  
Playing shy, Hux stuttered, "I'm sorry, I--stupid--I--" Just as he was about to close the door, he saw Kylo sit up.    
  
"What is it?"    
  
Taking a deep breath, Hux stepped fully into the room. It was slightly cooler and he felt a slight breeze against his bare chest. He crossed the room to Kylo as if he was trying to do something before he lost the courage to do it.    
  
He came in front of where Kylo was sitting, standing over him. Carefully, he reached his hand up and brushed back Kylo's hair as if he was scared to touch him.    
  
"What kind of husband would I be if I asked you to commit treason?" Hux whispered. He made himself sound slightly guilty, but moreso like he was using it as an excuse. He was, after all, just not in the way that he was making Kylo think. Because he was, after all, quite ready to ask Kylo to do just that.    
  
"It's okay," was all Kylo said. But Hux noted the way his hands fisted the blanket at his sides, clearly trying to let Hux walk away untouched. How chivalrous.    
  
How utterly useless.    
  
He gave a small, nervous laugh. "Don't make me say it, Ren."    
  
Warm, gloveless hands wrapped around Hux's wrists. "No. I need to hear it, Hux."    
  
Knowing he was going to have to make it believable, Hux added a bit of truth to his words. "I don't want to...lead you on or anything because I know you have said that you have feelings for me but...Well, I can't deny that I find you attractive...Kylo." It was the use of Ren's name that did it, that made him able to look past the parts of what Hux said that weren't true at all.    
  
Kylo gave a tug on Hux's wrists and somehow Hux ended up on his back on the sofa, Kylo on top of him. It caught him off guard, Kylo's quick movements, and for a moment, he panicked. It was gone as quickly as it came, but Kylo had noticed it.    
  
And Hux may have lost control of the situation.    
  
"I'm sorry," Kylo rushed out, jumping back from Hux as if scalded. "I didn't mean to--It wasn't my intention."    
  
Thinking it was ridiculous that he really did have to do all the work in this relationship, Hux stood up and approached Ren. He took the man's face in his hands. "You just caught me off guard, is all." He leaned forward and gently kissed Kylo as if he was hesitant. Maybe that would convince Ren to be a little more cautious. A little more eager to please. (As if he wasn't enough already).    
  
When he pulled back, he could see the want in Kylo's eyes, even in the darkness.    
  
"Will you take me to the bedroom?" Hux asked.    
  
Kylo nodded far too quickly before, surprisingly, picking Hux up. His large hands came to rest on the underside of Hux's thighs as Hux instinctively wrapped his legs and arms around Kylo. He was then walked backward into the bedroom and laid gently on the covers.    
  
Instead of unwrapping himself from Ren, he pulled him back into another kiss. He pushed his hands through Ren's hair, taking note of how the man trembled when he did so. Hux sucked on Ren's bottom lip, and the man's hands twitched.    
  
Hux had to stop himself from smiling: he could work this situation so well.    
  
And the sad thing was Kylo knew it.    
  
Breaking the kiss, Hux moved his thumb across Ren's cheek. Looking into Kylo's eyes, he leaned forward as if for another kiss but stopped just short.    
  
"Fuck me."    
  
Kylo flinched forward as if to move but something stopped him. Barley stopping himself from rolling his eyes for all the work he was having to do in the situation, Hux tried again.    
  
"Please."    
  
And that was when Kylo sprang into action.    
  
Hux let him take control, let him feel that, just for now. But as Kylo kissed down his chest, hands stroking Hux's sides lovingly, Hux knew that Kylo was aware just how little control he had in this situation. They both knew he would do anything for Hux if only to be allowed a small moment like this or perhaps even less.    
  
Of course, Hux wondered if he was giving him too much of a reward for too little too soon. But as Kylo stopped above Hux's waistline, his dark eyes asking for permission, Hux knew he was only torturing the man with what could be.    
  
For a moment he almost felt he wasn't cruel enough to torment Kylo this way.    
  
But then he ran his fingers through Kylo's hair and let his head fall back on the mattress.    
  
The sex was good, Hux wasn't going to lie about that. But he regarded the whole affair with a slight indifference--a thing that could be nice to have, but not something he felt in his heart. Not the way Kylo felt it.    
  
When they were done, Kylo paused only a moment, his hands resting gently on Hux's ankles, his eyes looking but not seeing the mattress. But that moment was all he took before he laid Hux's legs down gently and moved backward, off the bed, to pick up his clothes, clearly indicating that he would be resigning himself to the couch for the rest of the night.    
  
Hux had a panicked moment where he considered if it was crueler to let him go or to let him stay. He couldn't think up the right answer before Kylo had picked up all of his clothes, so he relied on something else.    
  
He sat up, the sudden movement catching the corner of Kylo's eye.    
  
"You don't have to go."    
  
Kylo paused, meeting Hux's eye. "And you don't have to lie to me." He turned to face Hux. "We both know you're manipulating me. We both know I'll fall for it every time. Because I would do anything for you. But since we both know, why not be transparent about it? You're still gonna get what you want." With that, he put on his shirt and left the room, leaving Hux with his mouth open in shock and feeling strangely alone.    
  
Months passed in much the same way with Hux being cold and distant when he couldn't care less and giving Kylo small smiles when he could. Once back on board  _ The Finalizer, _ they hesitantly began sleeping in the same bed. For a while, Kylo had manipulated his shifts so that he and Hux were never sleeping at the same time. But one night had caught them in their quarters together and Hux ended up in his lap and Kylo ended up in his bed shortly thereafter.    
  
Hux hadn't even wanted anything.    
  
Neither spoke of this change.    
  
__________   
  
Hux sat at his desk, in his office, slumped over paperwork. He had lost track of time hours ago. The construction of Starkiller was begging him for more time than he had and he was struggling to keep his eyes open enough to read his padd.    
  
He was so sleepy that he didn't notice when the door opened; he was in the middle of trying to force his eyes open again.    
  
"Hux." He jolted at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, his mind immediately jumping to an assassination attempt. Awake now, he sprung up out of his chair and turned around, arms raised to protect himself.    
  
Kylo caught his wrists.    
  
The first thing Hux registered is that, not only was Kylo not wearing his mask, but the damn thing wasn't anywhere in Hux's office. Which meant that Kylo had walked through the halls without it.    
  
He also noticed that Kylo wasn't in his usual get-up at all: he was wearing what he wore to bed and Hux vaguely wondered what time it was.    
  
"You never came to bed. I came to check on you."    
  
Kylo's eyes looked so deep and earnest and Hux's earlier panic had subsided so now he was barely being held standing by Kylo's hands wrapped around his wrists. And in his sleepy state, he forgot to think about the things that were coming out of his mouth.    
  
"Promise me it'll all be over soon," Hux mumbled. His head started to bob and Kylo pulled him closer. Hux didn't even realize his head was on Kylo's chest until he felt the deep rumbling of his voice.    
  
"What will be over?"    
  
"All the bullshit."    
  
Kylo laughed a little. "What bullshit do you mean?"    
  
Hux pressed his face into Kylo's chest. "You smell good. Snoke's bullshit." He said it all like it was once sentence--just two observable facts. But he didn't stop there. "I hate him. I hate that he just tells us what to do whenever. I want to tell people what to do. I mean, he doesn't even let me decide who I want to marry? That's  _ bullshit _ . And I mean," He pulled back from Kylo, starting to stumble towards the door, gesturing with his hands. " _ Sure _ , I  _ suppose _ that one  _ may _ have worked in his favor a bit but it's not like I'll ever admit that to another living being. I just want him to stop telling me what to do." He paused, leaning against a wall and looked back at Kylo. "You know? Don't you get tired of it?"    
  
"I think we should get you into bed," Kylo said, approaching Hux. "I'll take your shift in the morning."    
  
"Don't be preposterous," Hux said, leaning against Kylo. "I can do it. I'll get enough sleep by then."    
  
"Your shift starts in twenty minutes, Hux. It's the morning."    
  
Hux paused, looking up at Kylo and trying to do the math in his brain that hadn't shut off in almost 48 hours.    
  
"I should have checked on you sooner," was all Kylo said before he led them back to their quarters, Hux falling asleep before they even made it out the door of his office.    
  
When he woke up, he was confused, having last remembered doing paperwork, and alone. He was just beginning to wonder how he got back here—and when and had he missed his shift?—when the door to their quarters opened and Kylo came in.    
  
Then he had a vague memory of Ren coming to get him and them talking about...something.    
  
Kylo stopped at the foot of the bed.    
  
Hux ran a hand down his face. “What did you tell them about why you were taking my shift?”   
  
“I said the General has more pertinent matters to handle regarding Starkiller.”   
  
“Well, Ren, you’re finally learning what it takes to be a true leader: lying to your subordinates.”   
  
“It wasn’t a lie.” Kylo came closer, moving around the side of the bed. “Your sleep is more important to the construction of the base.” He stopped when he got close to Hux. “You pulled an all-nighter the night before. You can’t keep doing that.”    
  
Hux scoffed. Who was Kylo Ren to tell him what to do? “If that’s what it takes, then that’s what I’ll do. I couldn’t even delegate if I wanted to because none of my subordinates have the clearance. There are things I have to do, Ren, and if they require sacrifices of my sleep, then so be it.”    
  
“Then let me help.”    
  
"What?"    
  
"We're co-commanders. If it needs a signature from someone with your clearance, I can sign it. It's very rare that there's something that requires specifically your signature where mine won't suffice. We can split the work. You can focus on Starkiller and I can oversee the menial, day-to-day paper on  _ The Finalizer. _ You know, shipping reports, stuff like that. I'll tell you if anything important comes up." He paused.    
  
"I know that it would mean giving up some control and that that makes you uncomfortable. But you'll be able to focus on Starkiller and just leave the rest to me. You can check up on me at any time. Let me help, Hux."    
  
For a moment, Hux thought about it. He didn't like that Kylo was right in mentioning his control issues but he had to admit the help would be nice. The only reason they hadn't delegated as co-commanders in the past was that Ren hated paperwork. If he was offering to do it now...well, who was Hux to say no?    
  
"Fine. But," he held up a waiting finger. "If anything important comes through, I don't want you to just sign it and tell me later. Tell me before you do anything. Okay?"    
  
Kylo smiled. "Agreed." He started to walk away. "Let me make you something to eat." He stopped at the door, glancing back at Hux. "Oh, and I'm making it my personal responsibility to get you on a normal sleeping schedule."    
  
When Ren left the room, Hux could feel himself wrinkling his nose at that. He didn't need to be monitored like a child. Although, he supposed it was considerate of him.    
  
The night passed as most did, the two of them awkward in the company of the other. Hux was never certain how to act around Ren anymore. He couldn't treat the man as he once did, like an insolent child, because he knew so much more about him now. But he also knew he couldn't get too close--wouldn't dare, knowing Ren's feelings for him.    
  
So, for the most part, they lived their lives separately in the same space.    
  
And every night, the awkwardness culminated when they went to bed.    
  
When they had sex it wasn't as bad; they would both be in bed already and too exhausted to think anything of it. But getting into bed together seemed so domestic it made Hux cringe inside. They both made an unspoken effort to stagger their bedtimes but tonight, it seemed, Kylo wasn't going to let that happen.    
  
He had, after all, made it his "personal responsibility" to get Hux on a normal sleeping schedule.    
  
So they both climbed into bed together at the same time, turned off the lights, said nothing, Hux's backed turned, and fell asleep.    
  
__________   
  
A few more months went by and, eventually, things were becoming far less awkward. Normal, even. They began spending their nights sitting at their table, separately working on paperwork, together. Every now and then Kylo would interrupt Hux with something for him to look over, but for the most part, they sat in companionable silence, Kylo letting Hux focus.    
  
One night after sex, Hux didn't slink back to his side of the bed. It was always cold when he did that and he didn't see why he had to--it wasn't like Ren would object to him staying here, pressed up against his side. And it was just as he was starting to fall asleep, head on Kylo's chest, Kylo's arms around him, that he felt more than heard Kylo speak.    
  
"Hux, before you go to sleep...." He let himself trail off.    
  
"What?" Hux mumbled, too tired to sit up and look Kylo in the face. But he felt the arms around him loosen. He didn't know that Kylo was just giving him an easy and unbridled escape.    
  
"I just--I have to say it."    
  
Finally, Hux dragged himself to a sitting position, propping himself up on an arm and looking at Kylo.    
  
"Say what?" He asked. But one look at Kylo's face and he knew. He saw the hesitation and the ripple of guilt and he knew.    
  
"I love you, Hux. I know you probably already know but I have to say it. And, please don't say anything back. I know you don't feel the same. That's okay. I just couldn't...not say anything." He hesitated another moment, unsure of what to say next. He settled on, "Goodnight, Hux," and rolled over.    
  
Hux felt something twist in him. Was it guilt? Pity?    
  
It then struck him so hard he almost flinched: it was sadness. Sadness and longing. He stared at Kylo's back, wondering what he was feeling, if he knew what Hux was going through right now.    
  
He didn't want Kylo to think like that or to feel guilty for loving Hux. Because it wasn't--   
  
Right now Hux wasn't quite sure he had the words for everything.    
  
He laid down on his side, turned so his back was to Kylo. At that moment he felt so alone. He realized he hadn't been focused on manipulating Kylo recently. He wasn't trying to accomplish so many of his goals. He was...complacent.    
  
Content. Happy.    
  
Hux held his breath so that he wouldn't shake the bed as he sobbed. He was happy.    
  
He was in love.    
  
__________   
  
And just like that, the rhythms they had worked themselves into shattered:    
  
Kylo was called by Snoke for a mission.    
  
He was gone for over a week and Hux truly realized how much Kylo had weaved himself into the fabric of Hux's life. He was back to doing twice the amount of paperwork, he was forgetting to eat, forgetting to sleep--and when he did remember to sleep he felt so alone without Kylo there. He was anxious and jumpy and work was stretching him thin.    
  
He didn't know how he had ever done it all without him.    
  
Then, of course, there was also the emotional component.    
  
Since he had realized a few weeks prior that he was in love with Kylo (and Kylo in love with him), he was at least understanding what he was feeling now that Kylo was away. He would walk into their quarters and feel the emptiness there. The table was lonely with only Hux's side occupied.    
  
He was...Well, he missed Kylo.    
  
And honestly. He felt pathetic.    
  
None of this, however, stopped the joy that he felt when Kylo's ship began approaching.    
  
Hux was on the bridge, overseeing a normal day when an incoming alert began chiming. Kylo's Upsilon could be seen through the bridge's viewport and Hux made an excuse to leave the bridge, looking as if he were heading to his office.    
  
Once in the corridor, he took a different route and headed straight to the shuttle bay. There was excitement running through his veins, as much as he tried to deny it, but there was something else as well. He didn't know why, but something...something felt wrong.    
  
By the time he arrived at the shuttle bay, Kylo had already left. It was strange; Hux likely would have passed him in the halls. That was unless...    
  
Not wasting a second, Hux turned and began walking a little faster than normal towards the med bay. He wasn't sure what he was going to find when he got there, but he hoped it was minor.    
  
If it was anything but, he wasn't sure how he would be able to handle it.    
  
When he arrived, Kylo was nowhere to be seen so Hux made his way towards the private rooms in the back. They were generally reserved for terrible injuries but Hux tried to tell himself that they were also utilized for privacy. And Kylo didn't take his mask off around people so, maybe--   
  
A doctor cut in front of him before he reached the door.    
  
"General," she said. "Lord Ren has requested that no visitors are allowed."    
  
Hux raised his eyebrows. Surely she didn't mean--   
  
"He has included you, specifically."    
  
Terror ran through Hux. If Kylo was trying to keep him out that likely meant it really was that bad.    
  
"Get out of my way," Hux said.    
  
The doctor hesitated before nodding and stepping to the side. "Yes, General."    
  
Hux burst through the door to find Kylo lying on the hospital bed, blood-soaked cloth wrapped around his torso.    
  
"Oh my--" Hux cut himself off as Kylo looked toward him and rushed to his side.    
  
"Hux, it's not. It's not as bad as it looks." He sounded like speaking put him in pain. "I don't even have to go in the bacta tank. I'll be healed in a few days."    
  
But Hux couldn't tear his eyes off of the blood. His hands hovered in the air around Kylo's body, almost like he was trying to figure out how to fix it.    
  
With more effort than should be necessary, Kylo took Hux's hand. "I'll be okay. But..."    
  
Hux's eyes snapped to meet Kylo's. "But what, Kylo?" He demanded.    
  
"We may have a problem."    
  
"You think?" Hux snapped.    
  
"Do you remember that night I came and got you when you were working on paperwork?"    
  
Hux didn't put much effort into trying to remember because he couldn't see the point. "Vaguely, why?"    
  
"You asked me to promise you something. Do you remember what?"    
  
Hux didn't see how any of this was relating. "No."    
  
"You asked me to promise that all of the bullshit would be over soon."    
  
Now Hux was getting exasperated. "What bullshit?"    
  
Kylo laughed a little but a look of pain flashed across his face. "That's what I said. You said, 'Snoke's bullshit.'"    
  
At the mention of Snoke, Hux glanced around them, worried a doctor or nurse could walk in at any moment.    
  
"What do you mean, Kylo? How does this relate to our potentially having a problem?"    
  
Kylo took a deep breath and Hux felt him squeeze his hand. "I think Snoke just sent me on a suicide mission. That's what it seemed like." Before Hux could respond, Kylo continued. "If I'm right, then when he hears that I'm back, he isn't exactly going to be happy."    
  
Hux thought for a moment. "So he's trying to get rid of you because he knows that you're stronger than him?"    
  
Kylo nodded. "That's what I think. Hux, I need you to do something for me."    
  
"Anything."    
  
"I need you to make sure that no reports of my return are made. Spread some lie about me being targeted and that my return must remain secret. Don't let Snoke know. I need to heal first."    
  
Hux realized that Kylo was meaning to attack Snoke. That was the reason he had been manipulating Kylo this whole time, wasn't it? For Snoke to be gone?    
  
So why did he feel nothing but terror?    
  
"Kylo, please," Hux whispered, leaning close. "If he wants you dead, he will find a way to kill you."    
  
"Then what do you suggest Hux? I give him my head? Because he'll find out eventually that I'm alive."    
  
Hux hesitated, knowing the weight of his words. "Not if he can't find you."    
  
Kylo's eyes narrowed for a moment. "Hux...I'm not gonna leave you. He'll find out that you helped me and he'll kill you. I'm not gonna let that happen."    
  
"That's not what I was suggesting." Hux glanced down at their hands.    
  
"And why would you want to go with me? The First Order is your life. It's all you care about."    
  
Once more, Hux's gaze returned to their hands and he paused, not believing he was actually about to say it.    
  
"It was."    
  
"Huh?" But Hux just stared at the small scars on the backs of Kylo's hands.    
  
"The First Order was all I cared about. Kylo, I--I love you. And I can't see you like this. If Snoke is trying to kill you, I say we just leave. Get away from it all. He can't kill you if he can't find you."    
  
Kylo pulled his hand back from Hux and Hux started to panic, wondering if he said the wrong thing, if he should leave the room. But Kylo was just using his hands to push himself into a sitting position, grunting in pain as he did so.    
  
"What are you doing? Kylo, lay down."    
  
Their eyes met, Kylo sitting up, breathing labored. "Or," he said, pausing for a breath. "We can hide me until I get better and then I can just kill him."    
  
"Just because your wound will heal in a few days doesn't mean that you would be strong enough to fight Snoke."    
  
"Do you trust me?"    
  
Hux hesitated. "Do you really think the First Order will stay united if we stage a coup?"    
  
"Isn't that what this whole marriage is about?" Kylo reached out, once more taking Hux's hand in his. "I have full confidence the First Order will be loyal to you. To us. Snoke rules entirely off of intimidation and the belief that no one is stronger than he is. If I kill him, I prove that wrong. On top of that, your troops admire you for a reason. You're a good leader, Hux. We can do this. That is, if you trust me."    
  
"Entirely," Hux said.    
  
Kylo nodded, lowering himself back down onto the bed. "Go make sure Snoke doesn't find out that I'm alive. And any other preparations you deem necessary."    
  
Hux lifted Kylo's hand and placed a kiss on the back before turning to leave the room. "Don't do anything stupid," he remarked before opening the door.    
  
__________   
  
_ One Week Later _   
  
Most of the crew hadn't asked a single question of Hux's orders to keep Kylo Ren's return to  _ The Finalizer _ a secret. Hux did see a report of an incident in the mess hall where one trooper accidentally caught his throat on a blaster phaser after a question of what 'the General and Lord Ren thought they were doing' but other than that, there was total compliance.    
  
Kylo was back on his feet in a matter of days and spent quite a bit of time the following week in the training room while Hux made all the necessary preparations. He contacted  _ The Supremacy _ and arranged a meeting to discuss the whereabouts of Kylo Ren and the two ships would be convening later that same day. By the time Kylo set foot again on the shuttle that would take him over, the leadership of the First Order will have drastically changed.    
  
They met in the shuttle separately, Kylo making sure no one saw him sneak on board. Hux boarded the shuttle after giving commands to his lieutenants.    
  
"Are you ready?" Kylo asked once the door was closed behind Hux.    
  
"The more important question is, are you?"    
  
Kylo nodded. "You remember the plan?"    
  
Hux scoffed. "I made the plan."    
  
The shuttle docked in the hangar of  _ The Supremacy _ and Hux walked out with his head held high. The officers in the hangar all filed out behind him.    
  
He tried to even out his breathing as he made his way to meet with Snoke. He had to trust Kylo for this to work or he would die for treason.    
  
Luckily, he did trust Kylo.    
  
He entered the throne room and his escort left him. The doors closed behind him and Hux stood alone with the Supreme Leader and the Praetorian Guard.    
  
"Supreme Leader," Hux began, doing his best to maintain a calm exterior and keep up the mental theatrics that Kylo had tried to teach him. "I have come to discuss--"    
  
Snoke leaned forward on his throne. "You have not come to discuss anything, General. You have come with Kylo Ren to kill me."    
  
Hux swallowed thickly as the Praetorian Guard all drew their weapons. Apparently Kylo hadn't taught him to guard his mind well enough.    
  
The Praetorian Guard began to advance on Hux and he stood rooted to the spot, knowing there was nothing he could do.    
  
Snoke raised a hand and the Guard halted. "Wait to kill him. Wait until his Kylo Ren whom he believes so desperately will save him comes."    
  
Hux was seized by the closest member of the Guard, panic rising slowly in him. They had lost the element of surprise. Snoke was strong enough he likely knew that Kylo would be coming into the room in exactly a minute.    
  
He would be walking into a trap.    
  
Hux was stood between two guards to the side of the throne and they all awaited the imminent arrival of Kylo Ren. As they waited, Hux tried to not let his mind wander to all of the terrible things that would happen to Kylo should they not succeed.    
  
And it was beginning to look a lot like they wouldn't succeed.    
  
Hux had been counting in his head and he held his breath as he knew the door would be opening for Kylo to enter.    
  
But there was nothing.    
  
Hux waited, wondering what was keeping his husband. The minutes began to stretch on.    
  
It didn't take long for Hux to realize. To put it all together.    
  
Kylo had never cared for him. Hux hadn't been the manipulator in this situation. The Supreme Leader must have known for a while how much Hux wished him dead and had enlisted the help of his pupil to end Hux's life.    
  
What had he been thinking? Kylo had jumped so quickly to being willing to commit treason--not just against the First Order but against his master. Hux had been too excited to think critically. And then he had fallen for Kylo, confessed his love, and as soon as he did so--as soon as Kylo knew for sure that he had won Hux's trust entirely--Hux conspired to commit treason.    
  
He had been set up.    
  
He had been so, poorly mistaken.    
  
As this all fully set in--the betrayal, the lying, the abandonment--Kylo entered the room. He wasn't running in to save the day, his lightsaber wasn't drawn. He walked casually until he was in front of Snoke before removing his mask and kneeling, face down.    
  
He didn't even look at Hux.    
  
"Master," Kylo spoke. "I have done as you have asked. I have brought to you he who intends to betray you."    
  
Hux felt hot tears roll down his face. He didn't even bother letting himself be ashamed; what was the point if he was going to be dead in a matter of seconds? He wouldn't die ashamed.    
  
"Do you feel his heartbreak?" Snoke asked Kylo.    
  
"Yes, Master."    
  
"That, Kylo, is the taste of the Dark Side. That is what we thrive off of."    
  
"Yes, Master."    
  
Hux stared at Kylo's kneeling form, wondering how he could be so stupid. Waiting for the final order that would seal his fate to come.    
  
"Kill him."    
  
Kylo made no hesitation. "Yes, Master," he said, before standing up, mask disregarded on the floor, and turned to face Hux, lightsaber in hand.    
  
The guards released Hux and stepped back to allow Kylo more room. Hux met Kylo's eyes. He would make certain that Kylo saw him as he died.   
  
He hoped that it would plague him for the rest of his life.    
  
Kylo drew his lightsaber, spinning it next to him twice before he let go of the handle and sent it straight into Snoke's neck.    
  
As the light went out in Snoke's eyes, Kylo was already calling his lightsaber back to him. The Praetorian Guard forgot about Hux entirely as they all converged on Kylo without hesitation. His lightsaber met his hand the moment before the first attack.    
  
Hux stepped back until he was pressed against the wall: he was in a corner and there was nothing he could do but watch as Kylo swiftly moved about the room.    
  
It took only minutes for the Praetorian Guard to litter the floor.    
  
Kylo stood in the center of the room, panting for a moment. Then, he lifted his head and started towards Hux, lightsaber dropped on the ground.    
  
"Hux, I'm so sorry."    
  
As Kylo approached, Hux flinched back into the wall. He wanted to slap the man in front of him.    
  
"I had to--" He ran his hands through his hair, a desperate look on his face. "Snoke would have seen right through you, would have known everything that you had. In order to trick him I had to trick you and I cannot express how sorry I am that I had to do that."    
  
Hux grit his teeth together. "I want you to explain everything.  _ Everything. _ Start from the beginning."    
  
Kylo took a deep breath. "I knew that Snoke wanted me dead about a month ago. I had no other option than to kill him, I realized that. And...I've known for a long time that you hate him."    
  
"How long?" Hux asked sharply.    
  
"Since before..." He waved his hand. "Everything."    
  
"Why didn't you let Snoke know then?"    
  
Kylo let out a small laugh and gave Hux a smile. "Is it that complicated of a question?"    
  
Hux lifted his chin. "I'm not assuming anything."    
  
"I wasn't lying, Hux. I am hopelessly in love with you. I have been. I have been so in love with you for so long. No way was I going to give Snoke a reason to kill you." Kylo paused, looking like he was unsure where to take his story next.    
  
"Hux, do you remember when Snoke first told us and I was confused about why it was you?"    
  
"How could I forget?" Hux asked, tone dry.    
  
"Well, I got my answer. He threatened you. A lot. He was using you as a tool to keep me in line. Hux, he almost killed you at one point. So, I..." Kylo trailed off.    
  
"What did you do?" Kylo stared at the floor. "What did you  _ do, _ Kylo?"    
  
"He was getting close to finding out that I was planning to kill him. So I told him that I had put you as first on the list to marry so that I could confirm my suspicions that you were trying to commit treason. I told him I was manipulating you this entire time.    
  
"That is what that last mission was about. He almost killed me for not telling him sooner. I think the only reason he didn't kill me is because if I was bringing him information about a traitor, he thought I was still loyal and useful and not plotting to kill him. Obviously, he was wrong.   
  
"Snoke didn't know about the plan. He didn't know until you walked in here and he took it out of your head. You probably didn't even feel him."    
  
Kylo stopped, hand flinching towards Hux's, but he didn't dare touch him. "I'm so sorry. I had to deceive you in order to deceive him. It was the only way."    
  
Hux glared at Kylo. He understood, but he still hated it. As he stared, Kylo finally started to break down, eyes welling up with tears.    
  
"I'm so sorry, Hux. If there was any other way, believe me, I would have done it. When I walked in here and felt--When I felt what you were feeling, I had to shut down my body to all emotion and to the Force entirely because I couldn't handle it. I am so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?"    
  
For the first time, Hux took a breath as if to speak and Kylo's breath caught.    
  
"Guess you're not as stupid as I thought. I really never thought you would be able to think up something that complicated. But--" He glanced around at the carnage of the room they were in. Then, he met Kylo's eyes again. "I'm really glad you did or we would both be dead."    
  
Kylo rushed out a breath and lurched forward, taking Hux into his arms.    
  
"Don't think that means I'm over this," Hux said, holding back sobs as he held tightly on to Kylo. "You have some serious apologizing to do." He buried his head in Kylo's chest. "And don't ever do that again."    
  
Kylo kissed the top of his head. "I won't, baby, I promise. I promise."    
  
__________   
  
Later that night, the two were back in their quarters, the news of Snoke's murder traveling throughout the First Order. They had already arranged the official transfer of power for the early morning but they weren't worried anyone would challenge it in the meantime: Kylo was far too intimidating for that.    
  
Hux lay pressed up against his husband's side, sleeping calmly. Kylo bent his head, kissing the top of Hux's hair before pulling his arms even tighter around his husband and falling asleep.    
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i literally can't write a phrase even close to "off balance" without thinking "and now I've thrown him off his rhythm" i hate myself lmao
> 
> hi, i know i say the line "kylo would be willing to commit treason for something as simple as not violating hux's consent"---- consent is a BIG DEAL and uh rape is not simple and this was just like something hux would say from his perspective but i just want to CLARIFY that that is not a simple thing. consent is important. love y'all 
> 
> __________
> 
> Thank you for reading! Again, this is a series of Trashy Tropes for this ship and the last installment. Please read the rest if you liked this!! We got all the favorite flavors!!
> 
> Feel free to comment below and/or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)


End file.
